villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon
Funtime Freddy and the Bonnie Hand Puppet (or Bon-Bon by Funtime Freddy) are major antagonists in the 2016 horror videogame Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Funtime Freddy is voiced by Kellen Goff while Bon-Bon is voiced by Becky Shrimpton. Appearance Funtime Freddy Funtime Freddy's design is a combination of Freddy and Toy Freddy from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ''. He posses five fingers on his left hand and holds a microphone with a purple-colored handle. Like Funtime Foxy, he has a circular speaker located under his bowtie. His face consists of plates which move around, and when threatening his prey, he pulls them back to reveal his internal structures. His had can be raised off the top of his head via a pole inside his head. Unlike other animatronics from the game, he holds a Bonnie Puppet. Bonnie Hand Puppet The Bonnie Hand Puppet is the hand puppet that replaces Funtime Freddy's right hand. He has a similar head and facial structures to Bonnie from the first game but with red rosy cheeks and paint job of toy Bonnie. Similar to Bonnie's appearance from the second game, it wears a single black button from the middle of his chest. Like Bonnie, its eyes are usually pink in color. Unlike the other funtime models, Bon-Bon doesn't have movable faceplates and cannot open its mask to reveal its endoskeleton head. History Funtime Freddy is active only during Night 2 at the Breaker Room. The main objective of this night is to turn on the power in the breaker room, where Freddy is being kept. If the player does not periodically close the screen to check on Funtime Freddy, he will jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. On Night 3, in Parts/Service, the player is sent to repair Funtime Freddy. They first open the faceplates, then the chestplates. Then, finally, the player must click Bon-Bon's button to reboot it as well, but Bon-Bon will make an attempt to hide from the player. If the player fails to find it, then it will jumpscare them, ending the game. On Night 5, it is revealed that they were scooped and made to be part of Ennard. Personality Funtime Freddy is exuberant, highly-strung, playful, deranged, and homicidal. He sounds and talks like a lively children's entertainer, like a very camp, effeminate clown. He is prone to laughing and stuttering, and he had a notably angrier tone of voice during the custom night. The Bonnie hand puppet is, in stark contrast to Funtime Freddy, very formal, mellow, and level-headed,speaking in a calm tone of voice. However, when Funtime Freddy was being repaired, it acted shy, mischevious, and murderous. Gallery FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Main_Menu.png funfredscare.jpg Funtime_Freddy.gif Trivia * Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon seem to be based on Rolfe DeWolfe and Earl Schmerle from Showbiz Pizza Place. * Funtime Freddy sounds rather like Mark Hamill's portrayal of The Joker, albeit in a much more lispy and high-pitched, almost campy tone. * Bon Bon's name is reference to the nickname of Toy Bonnie by Fans, Category:Contradictory Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Animals Category:Enforcer Category:The Heavy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Mascots Category:Mutilators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Titular Category:Parody/Homage Category:Kidnapper